


The Other Side Of The Pillow

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Series: Project MMATN [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, LITERALLY, Netflix and Chill, Originally Posted on deviantART, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, hot day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AC is broken and your lab partner is over for a date with Netflix. Little did you know that Mei came prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side Of The Pillow

Man was it hot. Your AC was broken, the water you got will take forever to chill, and you were reduced to your boxers to cool off. Even so, you _still_ felt like you were sweating. The irony that you were at a university called _Blizzard_ U was not lost upon you.  
  
This probably the worst time to have that date with Mei, you thought. Mei was your lab partner for science class and she would occasionally come over to your room to collaborate with you on a project involving how to reforge the polar ice caps. With the project done though, you and Mei decided to have one last get together before you and her get a new lab partner.  
  
You think you could get away by just being in your boxers for the time being, but that's when you heard a knock at the door.  
  
Crap.  
  
She's here.  
  
You rush over to get a shirt on. Gotta show _some_ decency, after all. You ran over to get the door and opened it. The Chinese bespectacled beauty stood outside. You backed away and let her in.  
  
"You have no AC too?" She asked you. She was dressed in a heavy winter jacket with large, bulky snow pants. Any other person would be committing suicide trying to wear that in this heat, but somehow, Mei managed to make wearing such hot clothing more comfortable than your shirt that hung just over... your... shorts...  
  
You covered yourself and shouted a great eep. You face went flush red as she giggled slightly.  
  
"Don't worry. I get that you want to cool off. Here, I'll help you." With that, a small robot poked out of he backpack and began to spray out a mixture of snow and icy winds. Soon, you could feel like the AC had just been fixed and was at full force.  
  
"So... Shall we get to watching a movie, then?" She said.. You nodded and the two of you went over to the couch as you turned on Netflix.  
  
Yes, you were going to (literally) Netflix and Chill. She laid down onto the couch and patted on the side of the couch. You got on top of her as she took a blanket nearby and laid it on top of you. You felt relaxed. You got the remote and turned on the TV, getting over to the Netflix App you put on it. You had prepared for a movie with Mei and asked your friend what to watch hours prior. To your surprise, he suggested the new Happy Feet reboot. You were surprised because, knowing him, you figured he'd suggest a Zack Snyder film.  
  
That's when you got to the thirty minute mark of the flick that you realized why he made such a suggestion.  
  
By that point in the movie, Mumble was just dancing along in the streets with his mom just watching him (the first ten minutes established that the penguins were actually in a zoo and that they broke out) when suddenly a walrus gangster rolled up in a convertible and shouted "Wally Tusket sends his regards!" before unloading a shotgun cartridge into Mumble's mom.  
  
You weren't the only one who winced.  
  
"Yeah... You wanna switch to something else?" Mei asked you. You nodded almost immediately. You stopped the movie and internally cursed the habit of making reboots gritty as hell that Hollywood had been doing. As you looked through the movies, Mei took the remote and typed in "Western" for a genre. There, you two saw the poster for Wild, Wild West. Well, Mei loved the old-fashioned western films and you yourself liked cheesy films, so this was a perfect fit.  
  
You two began to watch the film and by the end of it, you and her were ready to wipe out. By that point, the room became too chilly, so Mei had her robot shut off and just let the heat and cold balance out.  
  
"I had a great time tonight." Mei said.  
  
"I did too." You said. You hugged Mei like she was a giant teddy bear. You wanted to say how you liked her, but you figured that you'd say it in the morning. For now, you will sleep in her arms.

* * *

Morning came as you woke up. You gave a kiss to Mei... only to find you were kissing a pillow.  
  
"H-huh?" You slurred. You looked around and noticed a letter on the table. You took it and read it.  
  


> Dear [y/n],
> 
> I enjoyed the time we had last night. It was great! However, my new lab partner wanted me over her house this morning, so I had to leave on such a short notice. Sorry I wasn't able to say goodbye...
> 
> Maybe we can watch another movie again some time?
> 
> Love,  
>  美

You had a smile on your fave when you saw the word love. Seems you didn't need to tell her. You looked at the TV that had shut itself off last night after the movie was done. You weren't sure what movie to watch, but you did know one thing for sure:  
  
You wouldn't let Reaper decide what movie to watch next time.


End file.
